Unwind With Me
by jayjoan
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are just chillin' in the comfort of his room after a hilarious day at school.


"Mhmmm."

Temari sat on top of her boyfriend Shikamaru's lap on his bed. They were currently exploring each others' mouths.

Shikamaru's tongue touched Temari's and prompted her to make a soft sound of pleasure. The couple was getting more and more wrapped into each other, literally.

* * *

After the eight period ending bell rung in the halls of Konoha high school, Shikamaru and his girlfriend drove to his house in her car. They talked for a bit while listening to The Smiths, _Please Please Please_. It came on as part of a playlist, labeled "For the GF."

"Are you asking for sex Nara?" Temari raised an eyebrow and watched him lay on his bed with his hands folded behind his head. A cigarette was perched between his lips, filling his little corner of the room with smoke.

"I'm not asking for anything Temari," he answered with his eyes closed. These were his nap songs if anyone asked. It was partly true. This particular song by the 80s band always made him sleepy, and the cancer stick was also pretty good at getting Shikamaru to wind down even more, if that were possible. The song had a sweet melody and almost always put him into a romantic kind of mood. This time wasn't an exception, either.

"Uh huh. Then I guess you're not expecting anything. Good." She turned her back to him in the swivel chair.

Tch.

Temari sat at his computer desk, completing some minuscule assignment assigned by a very weak substitute teacher. She felt kind of bad at how rowdy the class was to Mr. What's-his-name. But Temari had to admit she herself was part of the problem. Kiba and Naruto were in that class and she couldn't stop laughing or participating in their antics, which included fooling the teacher and generic dirty jokes, it was too much fun. The sub was filling in for Kurenai, who was on maternity leave.

"Alright, I'm done with that illusions homework." Temari got up from her seat and made her way to Shikamaru.

She plopped down beside him and stretched her legs on top of his. Shikmaru pulled one arm around her neck and let Temari's hand rest on his chest.

"So what happened today?" she asked.

'Nothin much." Just seconds later though his chest started vibrating and a giggle escaped past his lips, then the 15 year old began laughing uncontrollably.

Temari looked at him questioningly and had a small smile on her lips, "What is it?'

"I just remembered. Konohamaru is so fucking stupid, not to be mean, but kinda like Naruto ya know? Oh my gosh. Today he snuck into the high school building when everybody was in class and Kankuro was just wondering the halls I guess, and so was I. I know what happened between them once, but I didn't know Konohamaru was still so fucking terrified of him. Ok so Kankuro sees him and curses like he's gonna do something, I don't know what, but Konohamaru looks kind of scared, says to leave him alone, and then trips over his own feet, like twice. I told him to leave the building unless he wanted Asuma to catch him, but said 'No worries, my mission's accomplished bro.' Shit, kids are troublesome." Shikamaru finished.

Temari started laughing as well. "So do you know what this mission was?"

"Nope and I'm not interested either, too much trouble for my tastes."

"Oh, but I'm just the right amount of trouble, right?"

"Um, no. You're the most troublesome, just worth it."

"Damn straight Nara." Temari said softly and nuzzled the skin underneath his chin with her nose.

Shikamaru took the cigarette out of his mouth with his free hand, leaned over his girl's body, and put it out on the ashtray on the bedside table.

They moved around a bit for maximum comfort and reveled in the sound of some soft and slow going songs.

"Kankuro's still kind of a bully, huh?"

Temari frowned. He must've still been thinking about that incident with Konohamaru. She knew her brother loved to pick on people, yeah it was mean of him, but that's the way he was. She always beat his ass when he went too far, though, or if she cared enough about his victim to put a stop to it.

"Yeah, I know he's a loser for it, but he's still my baby bro, and gets bullied by me," Temari let out a small laugh and looked at Shikamaru.

He grinned at her, "Hey, I wasn't saying anything."

"It's what you didn't say, smart one. And thanks. I know you get it."

Shikamaru knew this was her sweet side now. He was probably the only person to see the badass bitch Temari from school in this kind of light. He took pleasure in the fact his beautiful girlfriend could be open with him like with nobody else.

His thoughts were interrupted as Temari called his name and gave him a soft, slow kiss just on the lips.

Her eyes were beautiful and looked at him with such patience for him to kiss her back. Cigarettes and music and Shikamaru turned her into who she really was under certain circumstances, and that person wasn't as nearly as mean or cold as everybody thought.

"Hey."

"Hey." Oh God. His voice was so deep now, Temari noticed. It calmed her to an unbelievable degree.

Shikamaru's eyes were half-lidded as he stared at her for another moment, then became shut as he leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met passionately.

* * *

Shikamaru sat like a pretzel on his bed with Temari's legs around him and his feet under her ass.

His hands were firmly and respectfully upon her hips. Temari, however, slid one palm of his hand onto the curve of her ass, encouraging him. He squeezed her a little before pulling her close then separating their tongues.

She moved her head to one side, exposing her neck, and felt her boyfriend lay his head there for a moment, expelling a sigh.

"Lazy, I've got to go home now."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

They left the Nara residence to go to Temari's car, parked across the street.

Shikamaru looked up at the sky, which was currently grey and cloudy. He took a glance at Temari after a moment and saw her move into the seat of the driver. The window slid down smoothly.

"Don't slack off again. Finish up Iruka's project, yeah?"

"Maybe. When I feel like it, Temari. You know it's too much of a drag," he complained.

She rolled her eyes at him, but didn't continue on that note.

She reached up and grabbed his collar. Temari's fingers slid behind his head with her thumb just beside his ear.

"I love you baby," she murmured and set her eyes on his mouth.

Shikamaru smiled at her, "I love you too. Drive safe." He looked at her eye-to-eye and they kissed for the last time that night.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm aware of how conflict-less this is and it kills me to a certain degree. I'm disappointed in myself for being unable to provide a thrilling issue concerning Shikamaru and Temari, and that's the problem I have with my other story Near Wild Heaven:( Please review :) **

**State your opinion in a comment lol, oh! and tell me what your favorite part was :) It's just good to know ;D**


End file.
